


you are the god of my idolatry

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Hunter can't get an erection, but that's not a problem for Bobbi.





	you are the god of my idolatry

Hunter storms out of the bedroom, frustrated tears burning his eyes. He’s not even sure where he’s going - his brain is just blaring  _ escape escape escape _ like an alarm bell and he can’t ignore it. He ends up in the kitchen, circling around the center island while he tries to pull himself together.

Bobbi appears in the doorway a few seconds later. She’s put on a shirt - his button-down that he had stripped off not five minutes before - but is otherwise naked.

_ God _ , he wants her.

Too bad his dick won’t agree. 

“Come here,” Bobbi beckons softly. He hesitates, but she opens her arms and he can’t help but step into them. He presses his face into her neck as her arms curl around him, holding him close.

“It’s okay,” she assures him, voice still quieter than usual.

“But it’s not,” he whines back. “This doesn’t happen to me!” Hunter knows he’s a bit of a freak of nature, but even copious alcohol consumption doesn’t prevent him from being able to get it up. Especially not when Bobbi is a factor in the equation. She takes off her clothes and boom! Insta-boner. Except, apparently, for today.

Bobbi has the good grace not to say that this  _ does _ happen to him, because it’s happening right now. Instead she kisses his forehead gently, waiting for his breathing to even out as he gets a handle on his frustration.

“Talk to me,” Bobbi urges.

Hunter doesn’t know what to say. “I love you,” he murmurs. “And I don’t want you to think that I don’t find you attractive, and it’s killing me that I managed to fuck up the one thing we’re good at.” Sex was the one constant in their relationship. Even when they could barely stand each other, they could fuck each other. And now, they’re doing better -  _ so _ much better - with everything else, and it’s maddening that as soon as everything is going well, something breaks.

“We’re good at more than one thing,” his partner corrects. “And I will  _ never _ believe that, unless you say those exact words to me.”

“And I won’t,” Hunter rushes to say. 

“I know,” Bobbi says, running her fingers through his hair. “You didn’t screw it up, Hunter. We can still have fun.”

“I know, it’s just - it’s just an ego hit,” he confesses, bracing himself for her scathing comment about how his ego could probably use a hit every once in a while.

It doesn’t come.

“Listen to me.” Bobbi’s fingers press into his scalp gently. “I love you, and I want you.” Her eyes are boring into him, blindingly blue, and Lance reaches for a kiss. Bobbi returns it enthusiastically, seemingly determined to put her money where her mouth was.

When they break away, Bobbi once again fixes him with an intense look. “Let me show you.” It sounds like a command more than a request, but Lance would’ve agreed either way.

Bobbi leads him to their living room, which is really just a single sofa, and gestures for him to sit on it. He does, shifting somewhat nervously. Bobbi kneels in front of him, cocking her head to the side. “If you don’t want to, we don’t have to,” she tells him.

“No. I want to.” Hunter swallows. “I just don’t know what to expect.”

Bobbi smiles at him. “I’m going to to worship your cock, and you’re going to cum.” Hunter coughs at that description - the straightforward way she says it, the absolute confidence in his ability to cum despite his inability to get or maintain an erection. He’s sure if he mentioned as much Bob would give him a lecture about the biology behind orgasms and how it’s possible for an orgasm and an erection to be divorced from each other, but he doesn’t really care about that right now. 

“Can you take this off?” Hunter asks, gesturing to the button-up Bobbi’s wearing. She nods, throwing it behind her carelessly, and Lance takes a deep breath, steadied slightly by the familiarity of the sight of Bobbi kneeling in front of him, naked. They’ve done this before, he tells himself. It’ll be fine.

“Lance,” Bobbi murmurs, reaching her hand for his dick. “Have I ever told you I love your cock?”

His eyelids flutter shut as she begins to stroke him. It’s more of a massage than the normal motions of a handjob, but he finds that he rather likes it. He swallows before answering her question. “A few times. Normally when it’s inside of you.” Lance tries to make himself laugh but he can’t force the sound out.

“I’m sorry I haven’t told you more,” Bobbi says, continuing to move her hand along his dick in long, slow motions. She presses a kiss against the tip, and Hunter whines. “You like that?” Bobbi asks. He nods, eyes still closed. 

A moment later, Bobbi’s mouth envelopes him, and Hunter gasps. “Oh, bloody  _ hell _ , Bob.” Hunter bites his lip. Bobbi curls her tongue around the head of his cock, and Lance almost thinks it feels better when he’s soft.

She begins working her mouth up and down, swirling her tongue around his cock, and Lance whimpers at the sensation. He’s not quite sure why everything feels different when he’s not erect, but it’s kind of confusing and kind of terrifying and  _ definitely _ hot. His hips push forward the slightest bit, and Bobbi seems to take that as an invitation to suck even harder.

His eyes spring open in surprise when he feels her hands on his balls, tugging gently on them. “Oh, fuck, yes,” he pants.

Bobbi removes her mouth, focusing instead on using her hands - both on his balls and on his cock, making slow massaging movements like she had earlier. Hunter tries to vocalize his appreciation, but Bobbi is making it very difficult by being so damn talented with her hands.

She suddenly replaces her hand on her cock with the featherlight tips of her fingers. They dance up and down his shaft, barely there but still more than enough to send frissions of sensation up his spine. His muscles clench, and Hunter fights to keep his hips from jumping up again. 

He feels strange; the arousal that he feels isn’t centered in his cock like it normally is. It seems to be taking over his whole body, a slow building ache that’s centered in his groin but is making everything feel different. Even trying to breathe doesn’t feel the same, and if it were anyone but Bobbi doing this to him Hunter would’ve bailed out - he feels entirely too vulnerable right now to be comfortable with anyone but her.

“I love your cock when it’s soft,” Bobbi murmurs. She drops her hands down, instead rubbing her face on it, seemingly just to enjoy the feel of it against her skin. That thought is strange and beautiful in a way that he can’t quite describe, and Hunter wonders if he should be listening to Bobbi more when she says she loves his cock.

Bobbi continues fondling him, and Hunter alternates between watching her and letting his eyes slip closed so he can focus on keeping his breathing even.

“C’mere,” he murmurs after a few minutes of her being on her knees in front of him.

“Everything okay?” Bobbi asks as she stands up, draping herself across his lap.

“Oh, definitely,” he agrees. He’s getting more accustomed to the new sensations that come with having a soft dick being sexually pleasured. “But I wanted to kiss you.”

Bobbi takes the hint, bending down to fit their lips together. They waste no time in opening their mouths, and Bobbi begins running her tongue along Hunter’s, twisting and weaving and teasing him. His hands, on her hips to steady her, tighten noticeably. She backs off then, letting their mouths move together - which is just as tantalizing as the teasing.

After a thorough kiss more, Bobbi removes herself from his lap. “You still have to cum,” she says. It’s non-negotiable at this point, if it ever was in the first place. The bright spot is, Hunter thinks it might actually happen.

Bobbi moves back down to kneel between his legs, her hand once again touching his dick. She makes a ring with her fingers, looping it around where the head of his cock connects with the shaft. She squeezes gently, and Hunter pants out a breath. “More,” he pleads as Bobbi begins to play with the head of his cock, thumbing at the slit and running her fingertips over it. He watches, transfixed, as a drop of precum leaks out, his toes curling in delight as Bobbi spreads it around the head of his cock.

Maybe it’s the break they took, or maybe Bobbi’s repeated insistence that he’s going to cum, or maybe it’s what she’s doing with her damn  _ hands _ , but Hunter knows he’s going to orgasm. Maybe not now, and maybe not five minutes from now, but it’s like a storm rolling in; the pressure has changed and the air has shifted, and he can’t stop it from coming - just wait for the rain to start falling.

“Good boy,” Bobbi praises as more precum drips down Hunter’s cock. “You’re getting close, aren’t you?”

He whimpers in response, because he’s honestly not sure. He doesn’t want to disappoint Bobbi with a broken promise, but he also doesn’t want her to stop if she thinks he’s a hopeless case. 

“It’s okay,” Bobbi’s voice drops to a low, soothing tone. “You have time, baby.” He manages a nod as Bobbi continues moving her hands, faster now than before. Even if he has time, they both seem eager to expedite the process.

“Fu-uck,” Hunter moans as Bobbi begins sucking, her hands not stopping. He can’t control the thrust of his hips this time as his body desperately seeks out more. Hunter has to remind himself to breathe, and his fists clench at his sides, knuckles turning white as he tries to find something to hold onto.

Bobbi sucks harder, hollowing out her cheeks and peering up at him from beneath her lashes. Hunter’s entire body seizes, lightning bolts screeching up and down his spine as the storm moves closer and closer. He fucks up into her mouth, groaning at the pressure of her hands and the warm wetness of her tongue. “Sorry,” he squeezes out. Having something unexpectedly jammed further into your mouth is not a pleasant experience, he knows.

Bobbi doesn’t respond at all, too engrossed in continuing to blow him. The electricity crackling through his body has been joined by the low, slow roll of thunder, a faint thrumming sensation that started in his toes and is working its way up his body. He whimpers again, feeling a little pathetic but also entirely too engrossed in pushing himself over the edge to give the feeling more than a cursory thought.

Hunter unclenches one of his hands, moving his fingers to thread through Bobbi’s hair. The sensation is familiar, remembered from hundreds of nights spent in bed together. Bobbi’s hand twists at the base of his cock and his fingers tighten in her hair. It seems to egg Bobbi on, and she does that  _ thing _ with her tongue, and -

The storm breaks.

Hunter lets out a grunt as he cums, wheezing out a few fast breaths as Bobbi licks the cum off his dick. She releases his cock, straightens herself, and then climbs onto the sofa with him, his hand still tangled in her hair.

“Good?” Bobbi whispers into his ear. Hunter shivers, nodding. 

“Please don’t ever forget this, Hunter,” Bobbi says as she curls up against him. “I love your cock, okay? I love having sex with you, no matter what that looks like.” She kisses his cheek, and Hunter smiles lazily at her.

“I hope you like more than just the sex,” he says.

“Mmm…” Hunter whacks Bobbi lightly with the back of his hand, and she laughs, leaning up to give him a salty-sweet kiss on the lips. “Of course, lover boy.”

“I’m not a boy,” Hunter mutters. “Or have you already forgotten?”

Bobbi laughs again. “Lover man? That just sounds weird.”

“You’re weird.” Hunter nudges his nose against Bobbi’s cheek, and then yawns.

“Sleep, lover man,” Bobbi says, amusement coloring her voice. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

So he does - and she is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line from Romeo and Juliet, if you're curious. Hit me up on [tumblr](https://huntxngbxrd.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
